Abnormal
by Nik.EdwardIsLove
Summary: What exactly was going on through Dean's mind just after Sam jumped into the cage? Just an insight of Dean's mind. Set in Season five.


**Disclaimer: Nope, as much as I wish…I don't own Supernatural**

**PS: Tried to make the conversation as same as the one in the episodes, and at the point where my memory and youtube failed me, I have added my own. That's very little I hope. **

**It isn't beta'd. Forgive my mistakes!**

**Alright, enjoy.**

* * *

**Abnormal**

Dean was in shock at what had just happened, Sam was gone. He couldn't believe it. He had known that Sam was going to jump into Lucifer's cage since a very long time; he had had so much of time to grasp and embed it in his brain. He had known that there was possibility of Sam going away forever…and yet now that it had happened, he was unable to deal with it. He was gone…_really gone_.

For a moment, he stared at the spot where the earth had split open and engulfed his younger brother. He ignored the fact that his face had been contoured into a hundred ways; because the physical pain that he felt was just a hollow echo of what he was actually feeling in his heart.

He didn't realize that Castiel was back until he heard footsteps. He looked up. "Cass you're alive?" Dean asked, in disbelief.

"I'm better than that," Castiel smiled slightly, and touched his forehead. Instantly, the burning pain and stinging went away, but it didn't leave him soothing though.

Standing up, Dean asked, "Cass, are you god?"

"No, although I do believe that he brought me back," Cass replied. "That's a nice compliment."

He turned away from Dean and walked towards that area where Bobby's body lay, and revived him.

Both the hunters stared at the angel in surprise. There was something different about Castiel, and Dean couldn't point out what. Was it the fact that Cass hadn't looked this peaceful since a long while? He wasn't sure…and at the moment, he didn't give a fuck.

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked.

"Go back; check on the rest of us, or rather who's left of us."

"Sounds like a good plan," Bobby mumbled, simply for the heck of making their post war gathering less awkward.

"What are you going to do?" Castiel asked Dean.

Without replying, he looked up at his best friend with a pained expression; Castiel stared back at him with pity in his eyes.

Known for keeping his emotions in check and not wanting to break down, he decided to get away.

"Dean I think-"

"I'm _fine_ Cass!" he said firmly, walking towards his beloved Impala.

Without arguing much, Castiel just let him go. Dean hugged Bobby, "take care kid," Bobby muttered.

"Yeah," Dean lied.

He started his baby, and headed out of the field in a directionless path.

Every cell which made him was screaming at him to start searching for ways to bring back Sam.

_Somehow…anyhow. _

But he couldn't get out Sam's wish out of his mind, Sammy didn't want him to hunt for him, Sammy wanted him to lead a normal life…a happy life. Just then he realized that he couldn't go forward, and hence stopped the car and just let the tears fall as the pain engulfed him. He was a picture of agony.

Feeling like he had let out everything and yet feeling the ache build second by second, he restarted the car and headed into a familiar direction. This time a sense and purpose in his mind. After a couple of hours, he entered a neighborhood and stopped his Impala in front of a particular house.

Walking up to the door, he rang the doorbell. The door was opened by a very familiar person.

"_Lisa," _he mumbled, pain showing in his voice. Suddenly, the tears gathered up in his eyes again, he tried his best to hold them back.

He knew what he had to do…he wasn't going to look for Sam.

He was going to let go.

He was going to lead a _normal apple pie_ life…and hope to find a little bit of happiness.

He was going to honor Sam's last wish.

Yes, he was…

* * *

**A/N: Well? What did you guys think of it? Firstly, this is my first Supernatural fiction, so please be nice.**

** I'm so terrified of the response I'm going to get. Never been this scared for other fandoms. **

**But yeah, okay. **

**Please do review. **

**I really wanna know your thoughts. **


End file.
